Tienda de Mascotas Reload
by Clow reed1
Summary: por fin la respuesta a sus dudas.... ! como pondran a 4 chicos en una lindo posicion?... y no solo en el twister se ven cosas raras
1. Una invitacion para Kai

Tienda de Mascotas Reload  
  
Notas: se que no tiene nada que ver con Saiyuki Reload... de hecho el titulo es mas que nada por un fic de Weiss Kreuz que escribí hace bastante tiempo ya y pues.. agradezco a Ran Mouri por haberme dado la idea... XDDD  
  
Parejas: todos contra Kai o para hacerla mas clara TakaoxMaxxKaixRay que lio... XDD  
  
-"Que mal sueño... me siento completamente agotado"  
  
Una mañana normal en la casa e Takao, su abuelo había salido por todo un fin de semana y el dueño de casa invito a sus compañeros de equipo a pasarlo en su casa. Como eran los planes Kai debía ser el primero en ser invitado y también el primero en llegar... aunque...  
  
/flashback  
  
-Hola Kai... que puntual *sonríe*  
  
-Y? *Kai entra*  
  
-Nada nada... ponte cómodo  
  
*suena el teléfono*  
  
-Que no piensas contestar?  
  
-Ah!! Si.... *sale*  
  
-"niños"  
  
Takao deja a Kai en el living mientras iba a contestar, de hecho solo levanto el teléfono y dirigió su mirada a un chico rubio con un celular que le sonrío antes de volver a ocultarse.  
  
5 minutos mas tarde Kai se extraño de que Takao no llegara, y así como bien se lo había dicho... el mismo se puso cómodo  
  
-Demonios que chico tan maleducado... *suspira* es Takao... no debí esperar un comité de recepción... bueno.. iré a comer algo  
  
Sabiendo donde quedaba la cocina en la casa de Takao (de hecho era el cuarto mas grande en toda la casa) Kai procedió a buscar algo de comer...  
  
-*abre el refrigerador* no se porque me imaginaba esto *gota* supongo que con un vaso de leche me bastara  
  
Calmadamente saco el vaso y una caja de leche... antes de siquiera poder echar un poco un corte de luz dejo a oscuras toda la casa  
  
-Mierda... deberé recordarle a ese Baka que arregle la luz  
  
En un completa oscuridad Kai sale de la cocina para saber donde demonios se había metido Takao. Buscando entro a un cuarto completamente oscuro dejo la puerta abierta para que por lo menos entrara la luz de luna   
  
-Si me estas jugando una broma te digo que es de muy mal gusto Takao  
  
-*se cierra la puerta*  
  
-Uh?  
  
-*abrazando a Kai*  
  
-Quien...  
  
-Cierra los ojos... *le susurran al oído*   
  
-Takao?, no pienso caer en tus juegos, Demonios suéltame!!!!  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas: XDDDD quien sera? Sera?... je je je je je je aclaro de inmediato que este fic no es para personas con mal de corazón... y de paso es para que Mochita-chan se entusiasme también en terminar su fic de verdad o castigo!!!! *risa malévola*  
  
Kai: esto no me gusta nada... por que a mi si tu preferido es Ray!!!??  
  
Clow: ^^ porque tu eres mas enojable? además lo disfrutas bastante ne?  
  
Kai: no es justo  
  
Ray: *gota* Clow-san... no será bueno que me suelte?  
  
Clow: *abrazándolo* nop..  
  
Takao: nos vemos en el próximo cap!!!  
  
Clow: duh!!! 


	2. Una habitacion oscura con todas sus sorp...

Tienda de Mascotas Reload  
  
Notas: se que no tiene nada que ver con Saiyuki Reload... de hecho el titulo es mas que nada por un fic de Weiss Kreuz que escribí hace bastante tiempo ya y pues.. agradezco a Ran Mouri por haberme dado la idea... XDDD  
  
Parejas: todos contra Kai o para hacerla mas clara TakaoxMaxxKaixRay que lio... XDD  
  
Las manos intensifican el abrazo, Kai reconoce el abrazo como el de Ray, se pregunta cuando y como llego entonces de donde había hablado Takao? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mano de su compañero Chino tratar de abrir sus pantalones  
  
-OI!!! RAY!!!! *forsejea*  
  
-No tienes que tener miedo *abriéndole los pantalones*  
  
-Si, la vamos a pasar bien *Max sonríe acercándose a la entrepierna de Kai*  
  
-Max? *Kai mira hacía abajo* No...  
  
-Si *Takao hace sonar un látigo*  
  
Al sonido del látigo tanto Max como Ray sujetan a Kai de ambos brazos comenzando a caminar por la habitación detuviendose mas adelante para esposar a Kai de las manos. El sonido de ropa rasgándose y el posterior aire que Kai sintió le dieron cuenta que lo habían desnudado   
  
-Por que demonios hacen esto? *enojado*  
  
-*sujetándolo con una correa al techo* hmmmm buena pregunta por que lo estamos haciendo Takao-sama? *Max lo mira*  
  
-*sentado en el sillón* gusto... que mas?  
  
-Gusto? *asustado*  
  
-Si... Takao-sama ha sido amable con nosotros *encendiendo una luz tenue*  
  
Kai observa detenidamente la habitación, una cama en el costado izquierdo. En el medio del cuarto un sillón de felpa... y en la derecha... demasiados instrumentos fetichistas; el solo pensar que los usarían todos con él le daba un escalofrió y excitación que nunca pensó experimentar   
  
-Que planean hacer con todo eso?   
  
-*sonríe maliciosamente* a que no adivinas Kai-chan?  
  
-Ray... *suspira* OO Max!!  
  
-*lamiéndole el miembro* uh?  
  
-No... *Kai lo mira*  
  
-Nada de no... pórtate bien Kai-chan *Ray le acaricia el pecho*  
  
-Onegai.... *gime*  
  
-Onegai que? *Takao sonríe pasando sus manos por el látigo*  
  
-*mirando a Takao desafiante* esta me las pagan...  
  
-*se ríe* cuando quieras... *mirando una mesa* esta servirá  
  
Un sonriente Takao se acerca al grupo, Ray seguía acariciando el pecho de Kai mientras Max se entretenía con el miembro del líder de los Bladebrakers   
  
-Max.... Detente....  
  
-*hace un puchero* ya se que te gustaría que Ray estuviera aquí pero tienes que tener paciencia *lo masturba lentamente*  
  
-OO *cierra los ojos*  
  
-*susurrándole al oído* piensa que soy yo... *le lame la oreja*  
  
El solo oír la voz de Ray, tan sensual, tan deseosa de que se rindiera y colaborara sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Por otro lado pensaba en Takao, quien lo diría, un chico sin mucha masa cerebral ( no me maten las fans de Takao) dominando seductoramente a Ray y Max  
  
-*mirando a Ray* al parecer es cierto que tendrás que encargarte de esto Ray...  
  
-*lo mira* Kai-chan es un niño malo Takao-sama  
  
-Entonces habrá que castigarlo *se le acerca jugando con un anillo*  
  
-*lo mira* Que mierda es eso?  
  
-Ray... acércate.. *Takao lo llama*  
  
Takao le sonríe a Kai, pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Ray susurrándole al oído lo que debía hacer, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los glúteos introduciendo un dedo en el ano del chico chino quien gemía afirmándose en él.  
  
-Takao...sama  
  
-*respirando agitado* Ray... *sonrojado*  
  
-Mira Ray... Kai con solo verte se animo... que tal si practicas lo que te dije  
  
-Hai... Takao-sama  
  
Ray se separa de su amo para acercarse a Kai, este solo lo miro siguiendo luego sus movimientos con la mirada mientras el chico chino se deleitaba preparando a Kai para ponerle el anillo  
  
-*poniéndose el anillo en la boca introduciéndose el miembro de Kai*  
  
-*arqueándose* ... Ray...... *gimiendo*  
  
-*acomodándose en el brazo del sillón* Takao-sama.... Kai-chan... suena adorable... *sonríe*  
  
-Es excitante oírlo gemir así no? *acercándose a Max*  
  
-*haciendo un puchero* le gusta como gime él mas que yo?  
  
-*le acaricia la cabeza* no Maxie... me excita mas como gritas...   
  
-*lamiéndole la mano* entonces use el látigo... Onegai...  
  
-Tan ansioso... *metiendole un dedo en la boca* tal como me gustas Maxie...  
  
-Siempre seré como quiera.. *lamiéndole el dedo*  
  
-*lo golpea con el látigo* ven... sigueme  
  
-Hai... *lo sigue gateando* Mas....  
  
-*se ríe* siempre has sido tan efusivo... *le pone un collar sujetando en un costado de la cama*   
  
-Takao-sama.... *mirándolo con ojos esperanzados*  
  
El chico moreno sonríe sacando el vibrador favorito de Max, mientras ray seguía entreteniéndose con Kai, quien ya ni podía sostenerse en pie siendo su único sustento la cadena que había sido atada a su collar.  
  
TBC..  
  
Notas:  
  
Clow: ^^ si dijera que estoy completamente sonrojada sería demasiado cínico... XDDD porque el hecho es que hacía algún tiempo que tenía las ganas de hacer algo como esto...  
  
Kai: pero porque a mi?  
  
Clow: porque eres es mas a mano?  
  
Kai: no es cierto!!!! *le patea a Takao, Max y Ray* no te sirven?  
  
Clow: la gracia de que seas tu es porque casi nadie se lo podría esperar....   
  
Takao: ^^ a mi me gusto mi papel  
  
Max: *ROJO A MAS NO PODER MIRANDO EL VIBADOR*  
  
Clow: no se porque presiento que Max con suerte los conocía... *tosiendo* en fin... espero que no se me escandalicen mucho chicas... ^^ y nos vemos en el próximo cap!!! 


	3. La rendicion de kai?

Tienda de Mascotas Reload  
  
Notas: se que no tiene nada que ver con Saiyuki Reload... de hecho el titulo es mas que nada por un fic de Weiss Kreuz que escribí hace bastante tiempo ya y pues.. agradezco a Ran Mouri por haberme dado la idea... XDDD  
  
Parejas: todos contra Kai o para hacerla mas clara TakaoxMaxxKaixRay que lio... XDD  
  
() son pensamientos mios...   
  
Takao se percata de que Kai no podría sostenerse mas tiempo, contando con que tampoco podía eyacular, dejo a su chico jugando con el vibrador acercándose a la otra pareja  
  
-*mirando a Kai* Veo que por fin decidiste cooperar *sonríe*  
  
-*jadeando* si?... *lo mira fijamente*  
  
-*levanta una ceja* sabías que no tienes mas opciones? Ray... detente *en tono serio*  
  
-Demo... Takao-sama... *lo mira sorprendido*  
  
-QUE TE DIJE RAY!!! *golpeándolo con el látigo*  
  
-*alejándose rápidamente de Kai*  
  
-Kai-chan se esta portando mal, no se merece nada  
  
-Quien mierda te dijo que quiero merecerlo? Esto es una violación demonios!!!!!  
  
-*Ray se acerca a Kai* ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!! Takao-sama nos dijo que esto nos serviría para unirnos mas como equipo *mirándolo* Onegai... *pegándose a Kai*   
  
-*nervioso* Ray... nunca pensé... *mirándolo fijamente*  
  
-*acariciándole el pelo* ya no te lo cuestiones tanto... acaso no me deseas? *lo abraza mordiéndole suavemente la oreja*  
  
-*tirita* Ray...  
  
-Solo dilo... *besándole el cuello* di que si... *besándole el pecho*  
  
-"Eso... solo un poco mas Ray... y tendremos a Kai-chan donde queremos" *caminando hacía la cama* Maxie... ya casi  
  
-*mirando a Kai con Ray* Hai... *sonríe mirando a Takao mientras se mete y saca el vibrador* aaaahhh Taaa... Kao-sama...  
  
Max vuelve a sonreírle a su dueño antes de que este lo pusiera mas cómodo, con un gemido al sentir el miembro de Takao penetrándolo el chico rubio eyacula en la mano de su seme, Kai solo fijo su mirada a aquella escena; Ray lo suelta de la correa del cuello, Kai cae de rodillas y antes de que pudiera pensar en escapar el chico chino lo tenía atrapado con su cuerpo (Quien fuera Kai...)   
  
-Lo dirás de una vez por todas? *Ray juega con el anillo en el miembro de Kai*  
  
-*arqueándose* Hmmm...  
  
-*le da un beso francés* eso no me dice nada... *se pone de pie* si me quieres... ven por mi *sonríe*   
  
Ray le cierra un ojo vuelve a la cama donde Takao y Max estaban; e moreno solo miro como su compañero se sentaba en la orilla de la cama estirándose en ella, una gran sonrisa se le dejo ver a Takao, sabía que Kai no tardaría en caer ya que Ray había comenzado a masturbarse pronunciando el nombre de Kai, arqueándose sensualmente dirigiendo miradas al chico bicolor, el aludido no se quedo quieto, como pudo se levanto caminando lentamente, cayéndose mas de alguna vez hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Fue ahí donde Takao se separa de Max acercándose a Kai por detrás.  
  
-Que piensas? *Kai intenta alejarse*  
  
-Nada malo Kai-chan.. *sacándole las esposas*  
  
-Uh? *lo mira extrañado*  
  
-*sonríe* Kai... Motto...  
  
-*mirando a Ray* aahh...  
  
El chico bicolor no lo pensó mas, acercándose a Ray tomándolo de las caderas, Ray por su parte solo se hizo el sorprendido, mas cuando sintió algo que esperaba hace tiempo. Dolió mas de lo que esperaba pero Ray empezó a reírse junto con moverse en contra de Kai.  
  
-*afirmándose* Ray... cuidado...  
  
-Para que? *lo mira lamiéndose los labios*  
  
-Además acabas de decirle que si... *Takao lo abraza por detrás*  
  
-QUE??!!! *sonrojado*  
  
-Que ya no hay vuelta atrás *acariciándole los glúteos*  
  
-*Max se acerca sonriendo* Como se siente Ray??? *lo mira hecho chibi*  
  
-*^^* bien... demasiado bien.. jeje...  
  
-Eres muy malo... sabías que no aguantaría  
  
-Tu tampoco lo hiciste... *le saca la lengua*  
  
-*Takao aleja a Kai amarrándole un pierna a la cama*   
  
-*dejándose caer en la cama* me rindo... *suspira*  
  
-*sonriendo* no pudiste decirlo mejor *mirándolo bien*  
  
-Takao-sama... *Ray lo mira* podemos?  
  
-*acomodándose en la cabecera de la cama* esta bien... pero tráiganlo hacía acá  
  
-*Max se acerca a Takao sentándose en su falda* Takao-sama...  
  
-No quieres jugar con él? *lamiéndole la oreja*  
  
-Si... pero que se usted es el que tiene el privilegio, así que...  
  
-Así que?   
  
-*Ray acerca a Kai a Takao* es todo suyo *sonríe*  
  
Takao le devuelve la sonrisa a Ray y luego mira a Kai, para eso momento el orgulloso líder de los Bladebrakers no era mas que un muñeco en manos de sus compañeros de Equipo.  
  
-*tomándole la barbilla a Kai* bien Kai... ahora si seremos el grandioso equipo que querías sonríe besándolo*  
  
-*respondiendo con timidez* Takao...  
  
-*tomándole el pelo* es cierto!!! Tenemos que educarlo como se merece... punto uno: para ti y los demás soy Takao-sama  
  
-*lo mira fijamente*  
  
-puedo ver en tus ojos que algo te molesta *en tono sarcástico*  
  
-hmm...  
  
-*rodando el anillo sin sacarlo* pues empieza a acostumbrarte porque no voy a sacarlo hasta que se me de la gana  
  
-*respirando agitado* Hai...  
  
-Si que? *sacando y metiendo el anillo*  
  
-Si Takao-sama  
  
-Aprendes rápido  
  
-*mamandole el miembro a Ray* QUE!!!??? *mira a Takao* entonces no habrá la necesidad de usar el látigo? *hace un puchero*  
  
-*se ríe* Max... eres demasiado fanático de eso ne?  
  
-*se vuelve a hacer chibi* acaso no adoras sentir el frío cuero golpearte? Y mas cuando Takao-sama esta de mal humor...  
  
-yo pensé que preferías el vibrador?  
  
-Hmmm.... *^^* me gustan ambos  
  
-*gota* ya entiendo el porque Takao-sama te tiene por preferido *se le tira encima* pero ahora Takao-sama esta educando a Kai-chan!!!  
  
-Sip! *abrazándolo* pero nos podemos unir...  
  
-No mientras Takao-sama no nos autorice *lo besa metiendole la lengua*  
  
-*responde jugando con la lengua de Ray*  
  
-*mirándolos* Mira... no te alegra la unión entre Ray y Max? *metiendole un vibrador*  
  
-OO!! *cerrando los ojos con fuerza*  
  
-Te gusta? *moviéndolo* si quieres lo prendo  
  
-*asiente*  
  
-*lo mete con fuerza* tienes que hablar si lo quieres  
  
-Préndalo... Takao-sama  
  
Takao se lame los labios al ver que Kai mirarlo y pedirle que prendiese el vibrador, para complacerlo lo hizo mientras hacía sonar el látigo para llamar la atención de Max y Ray para que se acercaran donde estaban, había llegado el momento.  
  
TBC...  
  
Notas!!!!:  
  
Clow: OO!!!! Que momento habrá llegado??? XD pues espero que no se escandalicen tanto con la temática del fic... además todavía no leen la mejor parte!!! *risa malévola* hagan sus apuestas sobre como poner a 4 chicos en una cama todos juntos... y en una posición sexual!!!!! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^.~ 


	4. Cuatro bladebrakers y una cama

Tienda de Mascotas Reload  
  
Notas: se que no tiene nada que ver con Saiyuki Reload... de hecho el titulo es mas que nada por un fic de Weiss Kreuz que escribí hace bastante tiempo ya y pues.. agradezco a Ran Mouri por haberme dado la idea... XDDD  
  
Parejas: todos contra Kai o para hacerla mas clara TakaoxMaxxKaixRay que lio... XDD  
  
-*susurrándole al oído* estas preparado Kai? *sacándole el vibrador*  
  
-Uh? *mirando a Takao*  
  
-Aún creo que le falta entrenamiento Takao-sama *Max se acerca*  
  
-Maxie esta celoso.. *Ray sonríe*  
  
-*haciendo un puchero* NOOP! ~  
  
-*Kai los mira*  
  
-*Ray se acerca a Kai* Kai-chan por fin seremos el equipo unido que queríamos, no estas contento? *le lame los labios*  
  
-*jugando con la lengua de Ray*  
  
-Kai-chan ya no piensa en nada *Takao penetra lentamente a Kai*  
  
-OO! *apretando las sabanas*  
  
Mientras Takao penetraba mas a Kai, este intensificaba su contacto con Ray, el chico moreno solo tuvo que mirar Ray para que ese entendiera la posición que debía tomar, en tanto Kai comenzaba a gemir con mas fuerza a medida que las embestidas de Takao iban en aumento  
  
-Vamos a ver cuanto mas puedes gemir Kai-chan *Ray le lame el miembro a Kai*  
  
-*apretando los puños* Aaaahhhh.... Takao... Ray...  
  
-*agarrandole el pelo* Te falto algo Kai-chan...  
  
-No seas maleducado *Max se acerca penetrando a Ray*  
  
-*se mete el miembro de Kai a la boca al sentir a Max penetrarlo*  
  
-TAKAO-SAMA!!! Onegai!!! *Kai grita*  
  
-Bingo ^.~ *Max sonríe masturbando a Ray*  
  
-HMMMFFF *mamando mas rápido*  
  
Takao comienza a imponer su ritmo a Ray y Max para lograr que Kai continuara Gritando, por primera vez Takao dirigió su mirada a una ventana sonriendo, a la orden del chico moreno Ray saca el anillo que había sido puesto en Kai, un suspiro se dejo sentir en Kai, suspiro que no duro mucho ya que Ray se encargo de seguir jugando con su miembro, Kai no soporto mas y eyaculo.  
  
-*Ray también eyacula* HMMMM  
  
-Oye Ray... *Max se lame los labios* podrías haber avisado...  
  
-*lamiéndole el semen a Kai* Gomen.... *apretándose contra Max*  
  
-*gime y eyacula* HIIDOIIIII RAY!!!!! *suspira*  
  
-*sonríe y eyacula* niños malcriados... *eyaculando dentro de Kai*  
  
Antes de que Kai se desmayara Ray se sale de debajo acostándose en otro rincón de la cama. Kai se deja caer pesadamente cansado por todo  
  
-Sigo insistiendo que le falta educación Takao-sama *jugando con el látigo*  
  
-Tendremos mas oportunidades Maxie... *acariciándole la cabeza*  
  
-Lo mismo digo Takao-sama *Ray sonríe jugando con el anillo de Kai*  
  
-Ray? *sonríe*  
  
-Si Takao-sama?  
  
-Te harías cargo de Kai-chan?  
  
-*con ojitos esperanzados* honto?????  
  
-*asiente*  
  
Ray se alegra con la misión que se le había encargado, aunque por ahora un bostezo indico que todo había terminado; Takao se encargo de llevarse a Kai a su habitación para que sospechara lo menos posible por ahora luego se encargo también de Max y Ray antes de volver a la habitación donde había trancurrido todo.  
  
-Todo salió como se planeo, Takao?  
  
-Hai.. solo hay que esperar su evolucion  
  
-Como lo vez Dizzy?  
  
-"bien, supongo con que lo eduque Ray es mas que suficiente"  
  
-Se hará como ordene...  
  
Takao sonríe y las luces vuelven a apagarse, sabía que el entrenamiento de los Bladebrakers recién estaba comenzando...   
  
Owari?  
  
Notas:   
  
Clow: XDDD pensaban que Takao había planeado todo??? Pues... NO!!!! ^^! Me pareció bastante entretenido este final digo... nadie podría haber sospechado que el dulce Kyoujo (o como se escriba en Japonés) que nadie pone en los fics Yaoi XDDD  
  
(ni yo para que estamos con cosas) hiciera un plan como ese?...   
  
Kyo: pero ni siquiera participe!!!!!!  
  
Clow: no pidas milagros quieres?   
  
Kyo: T^T   
  
Clow: ^^! En fin.... espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en un próximo fic!!! (mas pronto de lo que creen se lo aseguro)  
  
ATTE   
  
Clow *a quien le esta rondando una nueva idea en la cabeza* 


End file.
